


Taste/Touch

by Coffee_Flavored_Kisses



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Prompts [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Body Chocolate, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses/pseuds/Coffee_Flavored_Kisses
Summary: Filling a prompt asking to include the following phrases:“You make such adorable sounds.”“You taste so sweet…”





	Taste/Touch

“Are you serious?”

“Like a heart attack.”

David shook his head, a bit perturbed at the way Patrick insisted they wait until after the honeymoon to open their wedding gifts. The wedding had ended just an hour before, they were packing up the car to head to the hotel, the gift table had been overflowing since thirty minutes after the venue opened, and David had had his eyes on it all night.

Well, except when his eyes were on his new husband.

“How about just one?” he asked, batting his eyes, running a hand across Patrick’s chest. “You’re so busy packing up the suitcases anyway. And I’m just standing here, doing nothing…”

“You don’t have to be doing nothing. You could be helping me. You’ve got two more bags up in the apartment.”

“I’ll grab a gift for you, too,” David said, blowing right past what Patrick had suggested. “I know you had your eye on that little tiny one with the blue bow.”

Patrick tried not to smile at the charm of David’s occasional brattiness. It was enough to keep Patrick on his toes, but not so much that he ever felt like he’d had enough of him.

“Fine,” Patrick gave in at last. “You can take two gifts with us. But only if you promise we won’t open them until we get to the hotel.”

“Deal!” he called, but he was already running upstairs to choose them. After a moment, he settled on the two that looked most promising. For Patrick, that same compact gift he’d referenced a moment before. For himself, a sleek black gift box from one of his mother’s old colleagues, he assumed. No one local had that kind of taste in gift wrap. He set them at his feet during the hour-long ride out of town to the hotel near the airport. In the morning, they’d be on their way to Paris. But tonight, they were happy just to celebrate their wedding night in peace.

The suite they booked had more amenities than Patrick had ever seen and almost as many as David used to take for granted. Rose petals – real ones – were scattered throughout the bedroom and over the bed itself. Chocolate mints adorned the pillows. Complimentary robes and slippers sat folded and laid in the chaise outside the bathroom. Everything smelled like lavender, and the view…

…Well, the view was the airport. But at least there were no neighbors, no business patrons, no well-meaning but occasionally annoying siblings or best friends. Just the two of them. Alone.

No one had noticed, or admitted to noticing, that they’d sneaked off sometime during the assigned cocktail hour. No one admitted to noticing that David’s shirt was untucked in the back, that Patrick’s bowtie was a little crooked (a lot crooked), that they both had a certain sparkle in their eyes and an apparently unquenchable thirst for water when they rejoined their guests. So even if it was now nearing two in the morning, and even if they had technically already consummated the marriage, that didn’t mean they didn’t have plans for each other even still.

The hotel staff brought their bags up, and they had barely closed the door behind them when Patrick found the hem of David’s shirt and pulled at it until David was in his arms again, their bodies close, headed toward the bedroom while they remembered the taste of one another yet again.

“Just a quick one?” Patrick smiled against David’s lips. “Early flight, remember?”

David’s fingers combed through Patrick’s hair. “I think I can do that.”

The back of Patrick’s knees found the edge of the bed, his body dropped into it, and he pulled David on top of him while his limbs wrapped around that body that sent him to heaven every time. David reached for the buttons of the ridiculous shirt, wondering if it was worth ruining a little before they sent it back to the rental shop. Patrick threw his head back and accepted David’s lips against his neck, letting out low, soft moans as David trailed lower, lower, kisses taking over where buttons had been.

“You make such adorable sounds,” David spoke, his voice vibrating against Patrick’s skin. It was like singing, David had once told him. It was sweet, his sound, melodic, deliberate but natural. David could listen to it all night.

And he might have, had he not spotted those two gifts sitting just beside the bed.

“Don’t stop baby,” Patrick urged as David’s mouth fell against his navel. He dared to look down, and he could see the side-eyed view of the gifts even as David was just inches from showing Patrick the pearly gates of heaven.

“I’m not,” David whispered, clearly distracted as he eased down the zipper of Patrick’s pants, still looking to the side.

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?” David asked, glancing up. “It’s fine. Just lie down.”

“You’re thinking about the presents? _Now_?”

“Well you promised,” David reminded him, propped on his elbows now, Patrick’s hips between them.

Patrick hesitated. But then he figured a promise is a promise. And besides, enthusiastic David was a very tender lover. This was a win-win, no doubt.

“Go ahead.”

David left Patrick and grabbed his gift, joyfully but carefully pulling away the wrapping and opening the box. Eyes wide, he pulled out matching silk robes embroidered with their initials, luxurious, sensual. He gushed about exactly where they must have come from and exactly how much they must have cost and _isn’t it a good thing I grabbed this? We can take them with us!_

Patrick would have been lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued now about what else they might have gotten. He wasn’t a material man, but he had gotten used to a little pampering since David came into his life.

“Let me see mine,” he said.

David set the robes carefully back into the box. “In a minute,” he whispered, crawling back over Patrick’s body. “We were in the middle of something…”

“Yes, we _were_ in the middle of something, weren’t we?” he teased, stopping David from kissing him. “But then you decided it was present time, so…” he reached for the blue gift. “Let me see mine.”

David sighed, but he knew that a gift for Patrick was also a gift for him, so he allowed it without further dispute.

The wrapping was cheap, the bow poorly executed. Some misguided soul clearly googled “gift ideas for newlyweds” and picked something up at the drug store on the way to the wedding. But when Patrick peeled back the paper, his eyes lit up. And David knew this couldn’t be good.

“Body chocolate!” Patrick announced, showing David the bottle.

“No. Absolutely not. You know how I feel about food products in our bed.”

“Yes, but we’re not in our bed.”

“Food products belong in kitchens, dining rooms, restaurants, and occasionally in back pockets for emergency and boredom use only.”

Patrick thought about fighting for it, but he gave up. “Might be nice to know what you taste like slathered in Swiss chocolate,” he said, setting the bottle back on the table beside them. “But I guess I’ll never know.”

“Swiss?”

“That’s what it says. _Gourmet Swiss Body Chocolate_.”

“What makes it different from regular chocolate?” David wondered aloud, gripping the bottle and reading the label.

“No idea.”

David looked at the bottle, considered it. He looked at Patrick. Considered him. “This really sounds like a good idea to you?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I’ve never tried it before.”

“Ever?”

“Ever.”

David sighed again, then smiled. “Well, since it is a temporary bed…”

Patrick eagerly peeled back his shirt and moved in for a kiss hot against David’s lips. He knew then that letting David open his gift first was the best decision he’d made since saying I do.

David pulled his own clothes off between kisses while Patrick settled in good and naked underneath David’s body. His eyes opened wide, silently asking for his next move. And David answered.

“Where do you want me to put this?” he asked through a crooked sort of smile.

Without saying a word, Patrick reached for the bottle, opened it, and placed it in David’s hand. “Everywhere.”

“Okay, but there is a _lot _of sugar in this. So maybe something more specific.”

“Maybe just wherever you wanna kiss me then, okay?”

“Oh, um. Okay.” And David did want to kiss him everywhere, and he intended to, and he would. But he did need to be more specific with the chocolate sauce.

He looked down at Patrick’s body, then reached the bottle up against Patrick’s sternum and let it slowly pour out over him. He trailed it down Patrick’s torso, over his stomach, pooling here and spilling there. As it reached his groin, he stopped. He set the bottle down on the mattress beside them.

Patrick thought he’d start where the sauce had started just at his chest. Instead, David worked in reverse, mouth closing over the space between Patrick’s hips, lapping it up slowly, quietly and working his way upward.

“Holy _fuck_…” Patrick whispered. The intensity of David’s focus in this moment was even more overwhelming than it usually was.

“I need some marshmallows and graham crackers,” David paused to say just below Patrick’s ribs.

For some reason, David talking through all this was making it even hotter.

“You taste so sweet…” David giggled, sucking at the skin around Patrick’s nipples before licking them slowly, applying pressure just enough, just enough.

“_God_,” Patrick breathed. “Your mouth…”

“I don’t hate this as much as I thought I would,” David said. He wasn’t even trying to sound sexy at this point.

Impatiently, Patrick reached for the bottle and wedged it between their bodies. “Suck it off my cock,” he insisted.

David laughed, but not as hard as Patrick did when he saw the state of David’s face, his mouth covered in chocolate. Their mouths clashed again, sloppy, sleepy kisses that tasted like summer camp, and both of them knew this was neither Swiss nor gourmet. But it was a hell of a lot of fun.

David got back quickly to the task at hand, pouring chocolate over Patrick’s cock, watching it react to the sudden sensation before he took it into his mouth all at once. He was determined not to let Patrick’s dick leave his mouth until every little bit of that chocolate was clean off him, and Patrick had no objections to this plan. He reached one hand down and tangled fingers through David’s hair, making those little sounds David loved so much until they were big sounds, satisfied sounds, and he was coming in David’s mouth and wishing blessings on whoever it was that gave them the cheapest, most cliché gift of the bunch, he was sure.

David was surprisingly efficient at cleaning Patrick off, and when they’d both recovered from the mess and cleaned up a little, they had no trouble at all falling asleep.

To this day, the thought of s’mores makes David want to drop to his knees for Patrick. But for the life of him, he can’t remember why.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: nbc-trialanderror


End file.
